Daniel meets the Doctor
by kkq
Summary: Self explanatory. Daniel meets the doctor! Daniel and the doctors POV


Disclaimer: I'm a girl, and from North America. I think that means I don't own either, cuz James is a boy name, and doctor who is a British show

Daniels POV

I'd just finished off number 31, and turned on The List to see who I was going to go after next. I was tired sure, but I wanted to get started already, because this puny planet doesn't save itself, when I noticed something. A really important something. Number one, it was different, it wasn't The Prayer. If only for five minutes. Five minutes, and the most dangerous alien on earth, was The Doctor – and then it was gone, as if it had never existed. Not even crossed off, (terminated) it was gone, like it never existed gone, and The Prayer was number one once again

Amy, Rory and I were walking through downtown – somewhere in the states, and I got the strangest feeling. I felt a single alien, from Alpar Nok. That was very strange in itself, because those from Alpar Nok were always in pairs and a single one was very rare. I grabbed Amy and yelled at Rory to come on. I ran in the direction that the sense was coming from. A single one was bound to be trouble. As I got to a house, I knew that the alien was inside. I knocked once on the door, and heard a kid's voice. I then burst through the door, my two friends right behind me. All at once, it hit me. The kid was the alien, and he lived by himself, because there was no one else. How did I learn this? He was sitting at the kitchen table with one of The List computers.

"Who are you? Please get the hell out of my house. Mom, Dad…"

I quickly created my parents into the next room. A strange man, in his mid-twenties was looking at me, a little strangely, from his position at the door. A young couple stood a few feet behind him. They were looking between me, and the other man, confusion covered their faces.

"What are you doing here in our house sir!" my 'mother' yelled angrily. She had just come into the living room.

"Are they doing anything to you kiddo?" 'Dad' asked me.

"What's going on?" that was Pork Chop, my little sister. She actually sounded pretty scared from in here.

"Ummn, so sir, what are you doing in my-our house?" I caught myself just in time, maybe he wouldn't notice. I sure hope he doesn't.

"Well, hello. You can put away your family little friend from Alpar Nok! We mean you no harm. I sensed a single one of your kind in the area, and I thought you might be in trouble!" I was doing my best to not alarm the kid. Who knew how long he had been on his own.

"I'll ask again. Who are you." The kid said again, a little more forcefully.

"Oh, Alright then, I didn't introduce us! I'm The Doctor, these are"

"No-no. Get out of my house! I saw you- you were on the list, right there in number one spot, only for a second, but you were there. Get away from me" the kid was panicking now. I tried to remember what I'd done in this time, but was drawing blanks. It was possible that it happens in the future, but that was really scary a thought.

"I must have gotten angry for a minute, that would put me on your List, but that is why I'm off of it now, I'm fine. These are Rory and Amy." "Our next stop is their wedding" I exchanged a secret smile with him. I think I want you to come with us …"

"Daniel. Daniel X. I'd like to come, but there has to be room for everyone." The kid looked around, and all of a sudden there were four other kids, and his parents reappeared. "And I'd still like to hunt every once in a while, if that's okay"

"You know what Daniel, we hunt all the time, we go vacationing, and we help sort out problems. Our last real one, we went to Venice, and these fish people were thought to be vampires. They were changing girls into other fish people, to be brides for the males, who were the only survivors of the trip. Sound exciting?" Daniel looked up at me, and I knew that we had a new recruit. He was going to be a lot of fun too.

"You ready to see my spaceship Daniel? Cuz next stop…" he winked at me. "You know where!"

I walked inside his cool police box, and we were off!


End file.
